Falling Leaves
by cubechikins
Summary: Seonho tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Guanlin heran, sejak kapan teman masa kecilnya itu menjadi seperti ini? Seonho menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbedaㅡdia tidak mau makan, dia tidak suka makan, dia benci makan. Mulanya Guanlin mengira Seonho hanya ingin makan bersama Samuel namun nyatanya... [Guanlin x Seonho; Guanho] / CH 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**FALLING LEAVES**

 **Chapter 1: "Don't you dare to be sick, Yoo Seonho!"**

Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, _with_ Kim Samuel | friendship, school-life, angst, slight!psychology, slight!bromance | 1k words | PG15

.

 _"Could you stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you?"_

 _"I'm sorry ..."_

.

.

Yoo Seonho merasa kepalanya seolah terhantam sesuatu—pening tiba-tiba menyerang sesaat setelah dia kembali menancapkan fokusnya pada ceramah guru di depan kelas. Pemuda itu mendesis kesakitan lantaran denyutan di kepalanya semakin menyiksa. Seonho merasa pandangannya sudah memburam seiring dengan telinganya yang sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara gurunya lagi. Bahkan ketika dia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, pandangannya belum juga kembali normal. Sepertinya tubuhnya mulai bertingkah menyebalkan lagi.

Namun, belum selesai penderitaannya dengan pening di kepala, Seonho kembali diserang oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Pemuda itu merasa jika perutnya seolah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Dia mencengkeram bagian abdomennya itu keras-keras—seolah berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut dia bisa membunuh rasa sakitnya dalam sekejap. Seonho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan desis kesakitan yang keluar dari katupnya. Dia tidak ingin semua orang melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Alih-alih berhasil menutupi kondisinya yang semakin parah, Lai Guanlin—yang tak sengaja memerhatikannya—lekas melebarkan sepasang maniknya saat melihat Seonho yang sudah dibanjiri keringat.

"Seonho- _ya_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit, _huh_?" Guanlin berbisik sembari menendang pelan kursi Seonho berharap temannya itu merespons kuriositasnya. Namun, si pemuda Taiwan mulai panik saat Seonho sudah menyurukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Seonho tidak menjawab; sakit di kepala dan perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia masih menggeram pelan seraya terus mencengkeram perutnya. Pemuda itu juga menggigiti bibirnya—kentara sekali jika dirinya tengah menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga.

"Yoo Seonho!"

Belum sempat Guanlin menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pergi ke ruang kesehatan, pekikan Samuel sudah lebih dulu memecah suasana. Tubuh Seonho terjatuh dari kursinya dan ambruk mencumbu ubin kelas. Seluruh siswa segera mendekat—Guru Kang terpaksa menghentikan kelasnya—dan lekas bergegas, Guanlin menggendong tubuh Seonho menuju ruang kesehatan. Di belakangnya, Samuel ikut berlari menyusul Guanlin—wajah keduanya sama pucatnya. Bahkan Samuel hampir menangis melihat Seonho yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah kelas seperti itu.

Teman terdekat Seonho itu tahu betul jika saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang menyiksa sahabatnya yang sangat keras kepala. Samuel khawatir, dia berharap semoga kali ini Seonho masih bertahan—dan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Makan, Seonho!" Guanlin memerintah sekaligus menyodorkan sepotong _sandwich_ ke arah Seonho yang sejak tadi masih mengunci mulutnya dan menolak makanan yang dibawakan Guanlin. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kalau kau mau sembuh, cepat habiskan _sandwich_ ini sekarang juga!"

Lagi-lagi Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dia menatap Guanlin sendu, seolah mengirimkan pesan melalui tatapannya jika dirinya memang tak ingin memakan _sandwich_ itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh memakannya sekarang— _dia dilarang memakannya_. Guanlin mendesah sebal selagi memijat dahinya. Setahunya, Seonho bukanlah seseorang yang akan menolak segala jenis makanan. Seonho itu sangat suka makan, _well_ , setidaknya seperti itulah kenangan masa kecil yang Guanlin ingat tentang Seonho. Laki-laki itu bahkan berani bertaruh jika dirinya tidak akan salah mengenai hal itu. Segala sesuatu tentang Seonho terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan.

Yoo Seonho—sahabat kecilnya—memang sangat suka makan. Dia gila makan! Guanlin bersumpah bahwa Seonho adalah satu-satunya teman paling rakus yang Guanlin punya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan, _huh_? Kau itu Yoo Seonho yang suka makan. Kau itu Seonho teman kecilku yang bahkan bisa menghabiskan lima _cup_ ramen sendirian, bahkan masih sanggup menghabiskan beberapa potong _pizza_ sebagai tambahan tapi kenapa—"

" _Hyung_ ," Seonho berkata pelan, "A-aku ... tidak bisa makan. Maaf. Perutku sedang tidak bisa menerima makanan lagi."

Guanlin mulai menatapnya sebal. Akhir-akhir ini Seonho memang bebal, sejak Guanlin kembali dari Taiwan beberapa bulan lalu, dia tak pernah melihat Seonho makan (selama bersama Guanlin, tentu saja). Bahkan saat Guanlin mengajaknya untuk makan siang di kantin, Seonho selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ketika Guanlin menawarkan beberapa _snacks_ , Seonho juga dengan tegas menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk penolakan. Guanlin tidak paham, dia sangat kebingungan. Apa semenjak Guanlin pindah ke Taiwan, Seonho sudah berhenti menjadi anak ayam yang hobi makan? Apa Seonho sama sekali tidak suka makan lagi? Oh, atau mungkin Seonho hanya tidak suka makan bersama Guanlin?

Keduanya bergeming selama beberapa menit—sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing—sebelum Guanlin akhirnya menangkap tatap sendu Seonho yang sangat lemah dan berkaca-kaca sehingga membuat pemuda Taiwan itu menjadi iba. Dia tersenyum manis lantas memandang temannya dengan tatapan lembut. _Baiklah, kau tidak harus memaksanya seperti itu, Lai Guanlin_. Sepersekon selanjutnya, Seonho melihat Guanlin sudah menusukkan sedotan pada kotak _banana milk_ lantas menyodorkannya kepada Seonho.

Si pemuda Yoo menghela napas berat, memandang Guanlin yang seolah mengiriminya tatapan 'setidaknya-habiskan-banana-milk-ini'. Dia tampak ragu—telapak tangannya sedikit gemetar—saat menerima _banana milk_ tersebut. Guanlin tersenyum senang setelah Seonho menerima pemberiannya dan mendengar pemuda di hadapannya menggumamkan terima kasih.

Setelah bertarung dengan kemelut di kepalanya sendiri, Seonho akhirnya menyeruput pelan minuman di dalam genggamannya itu. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan Guanlin lagi. Dia tidak ingin membuat temannya itu sedih jika harus menolak pemberiannya lagi. _Ugh_ , baiklah sedikit saja memasukkan _banana milk_ ini ke dalam perut ... tidak apa-apa, bukan?

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi, Yoo Seonho. Lain kali, jangan lupakan sarapan dan makan siangmu, _hm_?"

Seonho hanya mengangguk dan membagi cengiran. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa—dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Guanlin. Dia berharap agar laki-laki di sebelahnya itu segera menyingkir (atau setidaknya biarkan Seonho yang berlari menghindar), _bukan_ , bukan karena Seonho tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Guanlin. Tapi, Seonho ingin muntah. Oh, tidak. Susu pisang itu agaknya sudah benar-benar meracuni tubuhnya, perutnya kembali melilit dan Seonho ingin sekali muntah.

"U-uh, _Hyung_ , a-aku ... ke toilet dulu, ya? Sepertinya perutku kembali mual."

Seonho sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Guanlin, pemuda itu sudah berlari melesat keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dia bahkan menubruk beberapa siswa sembari menggumam maaf dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya menuju toilet. Saat Seonho melintas di depan kelas, Samuel melihat sahabatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Seonho tidak mendengar Samuel yang sejak tadi berteriak memanggil namanya—dia hanya fokus pada keinginannya untuk segera sampai di toilet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

.

.

"Kau harus berhenti, Seonho- _ya_. Kau hampir mati tadi siang, Bodoh. Hentikan semuanya dan kembalilah menjadi Yoo Seonho yang dulu."

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, Sam. Tolong, jangan memaksaku lagi. A-aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Jangan khawatir, _hm_?"

Samuel menatap sahabatnya itu nanar. Dia tak menyangka jika Seonho menjadi 'segila' ini. Pemuda blasteran itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Seonho ke dinding, jika saja itu bisa membantunya menyadarkan Seonho. _Ugh_ , seharusnya dari awal Samuel melarangnya, seharusnya dia menghajar Seonho saat itu, seharusnya dia memberitahu Guanlin semuanya, seharusnya dia—

"Sam, kau masih memegang janjimu, 'kan?"

 _Oh, shit!_

 _Persetan dengan janji sialan itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan melanggar janjiku kalau kau_ _membahayakan nyawamu dan_ _hampir mati lagi seperti tadi, Yoo Seonho._

 _Aku akan mengadu kepada Guanlin; tentang semuanya._

.

.

- _ **tbc**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLING LEAVES**

 **Chapter 2:** **"** **I keep my eyes on you."**

Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, _with_ Kim Samuel | friendship, school-life, angst, slight!psychology, slight!bromance | 1,5k words | PG15

.

.

Setelah melesat cukup kencang dari ruang kesehatan tadi, Seonho akhirnya sampai toilet. Pemuda itu lekas masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan menguncinya segera. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam toilet. Melalui beberapa usaha—mulai dari menekan perutnya keras-keras hingga memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam mulut dan mengoreknya hingga dia semakin merasa mual—dan berakhir dengan keluarnya isi perut sang pemuda beberapa saat kemudian.

Sementara itu, Samuel yang baru saja sampai di toilet lekas menggedor satu-satunya pintu bilik yang tertutup. Dia yakin Seonho berada di dalam sana. Samuel berteriak memanggil nama Seonho selagi terus mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Namun, Seonho tak menjawab. Dan beberapa sekon kemudian, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka menampilkan sosok Yoo Seonho yang tampak sangat kacau. Wajah dan kedua matanya sudah memerah pun sedikit berair.

Samuel hanya menahan napas saat sahabatnya itu melangkah keluar dan hendak mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Si pemuda Kim menepuk-nepuk punggung Seonho lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu kepada sang sahabat. Tatapan Samuel meneduh seiring dengan melesaknya perasaan 'aneh' yang muncul ketika melihat Seonho menjadi seperti ini. Samuel kesal, tapi dia tidak benci pada Seonho. Dia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus berhenti, Seonho- _ya_. Kau hampir mati tadi siang, Bodoh. Hentikan semuanya dan kembalilah menjadi Yoo Seonho yang dulu," ucap Samuel pelan. Dia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Seonho dan membuat pemuda itu semakin hancur. Tapi, Samuel juga tidak bisa terus diam melihat Seonho seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, Sam. Tolong, jangan memaksaku lagi. A-aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Jangan khawatir, _hm_?"

 _Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh! Aku dan Guanlin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._

Samuel menatap sahabatnya itu nanar. Dia tak menyangka jika Seonho menjadi 'segila' ini. Seonho sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin itu sebabnya dia sampai kolaps tadi siang. Pemuda blasteran itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Seonho ke dinding, jika saja itu bisa membantunya menyadarkan temannya yang bebal. _Ugh_ , seharusnya dari awal Samuel melarangnya, seharusnya dia menghajar Seonho saat itu, seharusnya dia memberitahu Guanlin semuanya, seharusnya dia—

"Sam, kau masih memegang janjimu, 'kan?"

 _Oh, shit!_

 _Persetan dengan janji sialan itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan melanggar janjiku kalau kau membahayakan nyawamu dan hampir mati lagi seperti tadi, Yoo Seonho._

 _Aku akan mengadu kepada Guanlin; tentang semuanya ..._

— _kalau kau berulah lagi, Yoo Seonho._

Samuel tersenyum, lalu berikan sebuah anggukan kepada sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja, Seonho- _ya_."

.

.

Seonho sangat suka hari Minggu, karena dia tidak harus pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu banyak orang pun bisa bebas bergelung di atas kasur sepuasnya. Namun, tidak seperti hari libur yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ada satu hari Minggu paling sial yang selalu Seonho ingat. Tepat pada hari itu, Seonho pertama kalinya mendapati kunjungan di rumahnya dari seorang kawan. Kim Samuel—teman barunya sekaligus teman kedua setelah Lai Guanlin yang berhasil menuliskan namanya di sejarah kehidupan Seonho—memutuskan untuk menemani si pemuda Yoo menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Samuel sukses memaksa Seonho membocorkan alamat rumahnya yang selama ini selalu berusaha ditutupinya. Mulanya Seonho membayangkan hari Minggu itu adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya, namun nyatanya ...

Sejak saat itu, keduanya malah semakin dekat. Samuel membuat Seonho perlahan mampu melepas bayang-bayang kawan masa kecilnya dulu. Samuel benar-benar teman yang baik, dan Seonho tidak pernah menyesal sudah mengizinkannya mewarnai kehidupannya.

Hari ini pun sama, Kim Samuel tampak berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah sembari bersenandung. Sesampainya di depan pintu, pemuda itu lantas menekan bel dan setelah bel ditekan sebanyak dua kali, pintu itu baru terbuka.2 Raut wajah Seonho yang pucat dan lelah seketika muncul selepas si pemilik membuka lebar pintu bercat putih itu selagi mempersilakan Samuel untuk masuk. Sebuah cengiran diberikan Samuel sementara Seonho hanya mendengus tak berminat lantas kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun, _Bro_." Samuel tersenyum lebar dan hendak mendekap sahabatnya itu. Namun, dia tak melanjutkan niatannya setelah melihat Seonho yang hanya menatapnya keheranan dengan alis berkerut samar.

Seonho mendesah, " _Tsk_. Kau merusak Minggu tenangku lagi, Sam," sungutnya lalu memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Alih-alih merespons, Samuel hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyeret sepasang tungkainya menuju dapur. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa masih tidak ada makanan, _huh_? Kulkasmu masih kosong, Yoo Seonho." pekikan Samuel menggema di seluruh dapur bahkan sampai juga ke telinga Seonho yang sedang merapikan kamarnya. Si pemilik rumah tak memberikan tanggapan, dia tahu betul jika Samuel hanya sedang menggodanya dengan melempar pertanyaan retoris seperti itu. Justru Kim Samuel adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat hafal jika seorang Yoo Seonho memang tidak pernah menyimpan apa pun di dalam kulkasnya.

Samuel mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Dia kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. Sementara Seonho sudah terlihat memasuki salah satu ruang kesayangannya dan duduk menghadap pianonya. Si pemuda Yoo mulai menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts dan memainkan beberapa nada ringan2.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sampai tak sempat menyalakan ponselmu dan harus membuat Guanlin berjuta kali meneleponku sejak semalam, Yoo Seonho?"

Rumah Seonho memang tidak terlalu besar, Samuel hanya perlu sedikit berteriak dari depan TV agar suaranya cukup didengar oleh gendang telinga Seonho yang berada di ruangan lain. Samar-samar, Samuel juga menangkap denting piano yang Seonho mainkan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa minggu dari Seonho itu menghela napas dalam; _Yoo Seonho is acting up again._

"Seonho- _ya_ ..."

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya, Sam. Itu ... itu sangat menyiksa. Aku tidak sepandai itu untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Guanlin. Aku takut." Suara Seonho akhirnya mengudara setelah membiarkan pertanyaan Samuel menguap selama beberapa menit. " _I know I'm that pathetic._ "

" _Ya_! Kalau itu sangat menyiksa, kenapa kau tidak berhenti, Seonho- _ya_? Kau sudah terlihat sempurna, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Apa lagi yang membuatmu masih keras kepala melanjutkan keputusan bodoh dan gilamu itu, _huh_?"

Lagi, Seonho memilih untuk membangun jeda. Jemarinya masih menari di atas tuts hitam-putih itu, namun pikirannya mengambang.

Pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada sebuah cermin—yang kebetulan terpasang—di seberang posisi duduknya. Seonho tersenyum miris, dia mengamati wajah bulat dengan pipi tembamnya dengan sorot mata sendu dan penuh kebencian. Sebongkah perasaan kesal itu menjalari kepalanya lagi hingga dia tak sadar jika alunan denting piano yang mulanya pelan dan tenang menjadi semakin keras dan tak sesuai ritmenya lagi.

Seonho marah.

Di cermin itu, dia melihat sosok dirinya sendiri dengan rambut kecoklatan, mata dengan kantung hitam di bagian bawahnya, pipi tembam, kulit yang berwarna putih, bola mata yang memancarkan rasa lelah, pun bibir pucat layaknya mayat hidup. Yoo Seonho benar-benar menjijikkan. Dia benci melihat dirinya sendiri.

 _Sial!_

"Guanlin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Yoo Seonho. Dia berpikir kalau kau membencinya. Apa kautahu?"

Entah sejak kapan, Samuel sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang ditempati Seonho. Ruangan cukup besar itu tampak sangat hangat. Seingat Samuel, ini adalah kali ketiga dirinya menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruang tersebut. Seonho tak setiap hari membuka ruangan kesayangannya itu—dia hanya pergi ke sana jika pikirannya sedang kalut. Ruang itu sangat nyaman dengan wangi _lavender_ yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal berwarna krem sementara beberapa bagian dindingnya terturup rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku. Samuel menilik sahabatnya yang masih bergeming di depan piano hitam tersebut sementara maniknya tampak nyalang menatap cermin di seberangnya.

"Kalau kau masih menganggapnya sebagai salah satu orang berharga di dalam hidupmu, seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan hal ini dari Guanlin, Seonho- _ya_."

"Sam, _please_ ..."

Selalu seperti ini. _Ugh_ , sampai kapan kau akan berhenti melarikan diri dari kenyataan seperti ini, Yoo Seonho?

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Sekarang keluarlah, ayo makan siang! Aku sebenarnya sudah membelikan makan siang untuk kita berdua. Ini hari Minggu, jadi kau harus makan, mengerti?"

Seonho tak menjawab—atau Samuel yang memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar jawaban sang sahabat. Bukan apa-apa, si pemuda Kim sudah terlampau hafal dengan tabiat keras kepala Seonho. Dia pasti akan menolak untuk makan, tapi Samuel tetaplah Samuel. Tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusnya. Oleh karena itu, alih-alih menunggu bibir Seonho merespons ajakannya, dia lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

.

.

Suasana di atas meja makan siang itu terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Seonho. Mekipun tidak sedang berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya, namun keberadaan Samuel yang tengah makan di seberang sana cukup membuatnya tertekan. Sejak tadi, Samuel tampak asyik menyuapkan makanannya dan mengunyah dengan lahap sembari sesekali melontar cerita tentang Lee Daehwi, ketua klub _choir_ —ketua klub Samuel—yang mengomeli si pemuda blasteran setelah terlambat berlatih kemarin sore. Sementara Seonho tampak tak berminat, dia hanya memainkan makanan di atas piring itu dengan sendok yang digenggamnya. Sesekali Seonho memerhatikan Samuel yang terlihat begitu bahagia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya— _u_ _gh_ , bagaimana bisa Samuel makan selahap dan sebanyak itu sementara tubuhnya masih tetap ideal dan tampan?

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan klub basketmu, _hm_?"

Seonho mengerjapkan maniknya, tak siap dengan pertanyaan Samuel yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan cerita panjangnya.

" _Well_ , tidak ada yang istimewa. Hyunbin _Hyung_ masih menjadi kapten dan—"

"Seonho- _ya_ ," Samuel menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Dia bahkan berhenti mengunyah makanannya demi bisa memerhatikan Seonho dengan baik. Sementara itu, Seonho hanya mendengus—dia hampir melempar sendok di tangannya—agaknya dia sudah mengerti kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Samuel selanjutnya. "Kau hanya perlu menelannya, Yoo Seonho. Hei, kau sudah tidak makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hari ini absen juga, kaumengerti? _It's okay, Seonho-ya_. Tidak akan ada yang membahayakan hanya karena makan sepiring saja hari ini."

Tak ada jawaban. Seonho mengumpat di dalam hati. Dia benci jika harus terjebak di tengah kondisi seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat Samuel kecewa tapi ... dia benci melihat makanan sialan di atas piring itu. Dia sangat benci!

Yoo Seonho benci makanan.

Yoo Seonho benci _(jika harus)_ makan.

.

.

 **-** _ **tbc**_.

.

.

hello helloooo! ugh, saya lupa di awal engga kasih notes ya heheh. terima kasih banyak buat yang uda ninggalin reviews, favs, follows huhu saya terharu ;;;;;;; padahal sejujurnya engga punya ekspektasi apa-apa sama fic ini, tapi sekarang saya usahain buat ngelanjutin bener-bener! )9

oh! sepertinya waktu di ch 1 kemarin uda ada yang nebak benernya fic ini mau dibawa ke mana ;;w;; yeap yeap, dari ch kedua ini mungkin uda bisa ditangkep jelas kan, Seonho-nya kenapa? he has eating disorder aakkkk dont kill meeehh. anggap saja ini eatingdisorder!AU heheh daaannn i do love Seonho so much, jadi ... doakan saja saya engga tiba-tiba khilaf bikin Seonho menderita banyak-banyak di sini ;;;;; terima kasih semuanyaa! terima kasih buat yang uda ninggalin reviews di ch pertama (byankai-nim, byeongari's bap-nim, byeongarisarang-nim, Karen Ackerman-nim, janicekim-nim, Vkshp-nim, Ty Kim-nim, anonym103-nim, kim naya-nim) you guys are jjang! i love you guysss! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**FALLING LEAVES**

 **Chapter** **3** **: "** **I shouldn't believe in you."**

Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, _with_ Kim Samuel | friendship, school-life, angst, slight!psychology, slight!bromance | 1,5k words | PG15

.

.

Yoo Seonho masih berumur lima tahun saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Guanlin—yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Saat itu, Seonho berlarian keluar pagar rumahnya mengejar bola plastik yang menggelinding ke depan pagar. Guanlin adalah tetangga barunya, dia dan keluarganya baru pindah dari Taiwan karena Ayahnya yang mendadak berpindah tugas ke Seoul. Guanlin sangat tampan, manis, juga baik hati. Seonho sangat menyukainya. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan semakin lama mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara kandung.

Si pemuda Yoo begitu menyayangi Guanlin serta menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri. Guanlin pun sama. Dia tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk bermain bersama Seonho. Selepas mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, bocah Taiwan itu lekas memacu tungkainya menuju rumah Seonho. Saat itu, Guanlin yang tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa Korea juga sering meminta Seonho untuk mengajarinya bercakap menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Keduanya tumbuh bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti Seonho yang begitu menyayanginya, Guanlin juga sudah menyayangi Seonho seperti adik kandungnya. Seonho yang ceria, Seonho yang cerewet, Seonho yang sangat suka makan, Seonho yang rakus, Seonho yang makan lima kali sehari, Seonho yang tidak suka keju—Guanlin menyayanginya. Semuanya tentang Seonho itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Guanlin juga suka mencubiti pipi Seonho dan menciumnya sesekali.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar."

Seonho yang berusia sembilan tahun tampak berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Guanlin yang sedang sibuk merakit robot-robotan. Tak ingin mendengar Seonho merajuk, Guanlin memilih untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia menatap temannya itu lantas tersenyum saat mendapati Seonho tengah memasang wajah ' _Hyung_ -ayo-makan!' andalannya. Maka, selepas terkekeh kecil dan mengusak surai Seonho, Guanlin lekas bangkit dan meraih tangan Seonho untuk kemudian menggandengnya menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja Seonho sudah memekik bahagia saat Guanlin menyeretnya ke sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Seonho tertawa bahagia selain makanan.

"Wah! Makanan Mama memang selalu lezat. U-uh, _Hyung_ , setelah makan kita akan pergi ke kedai es krim, 'kan?"

Guanlin hampir tersedak saat Seonho melontarkan pertanyaan itu di tengah kegiatan makan siang mereka. "Untuk apa ke kedai es krim? Bukannya kaubilang makanan Mama enak? Tidak suka, _hm_?"

"Ah, _Hyung_! Aku masih belum kenyang hanya dengan menghabiskan ini semua. Ugh, lagipula kau sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku es krim." Seonho menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Guanlin lantas tertawa jail. " _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus banyak makan, bukan?"

Lai Guanlin tertawa. Selepas mengiakan permintaan Seonho, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlampau gemas melihat Seonho yang tidak pernah merasa kenyang itu.

.

.

Tepat pada salah satu malam di musim gugur—jangan tanyakan Seonho tahun terjadinya karena dia masih berusia sebelas tahun saat itu—Seonho hanya ingat jika hari itu dia menangis sepanjang malam. Guanlin akan kembali ke Taiwan lalu menetap di tempat kelahirannya itu dan meninggalkan Seoul. Seonho tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menangis begitu kencang sampai kedua orangtuanya kebingungan dan meminta Guanlin untuk menemaninya semalaman. Namun, alih-alih menenangkan Seonho, Guanlin bahkan tak diizinkan masuk ke dalam kamar temannya itu. Seonho mengunci kamarnya dari dalam dan melarang siapa pun masuk, apalagi Guanlin.

Pagi harinya, Seonho—yang masih menolak untuk bertemu Guanlin—sudah melangkah diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berniat untuk mengintip dari sela pagar rumah dan memandang nanar dengan hati terluka ke arah Guanlin dan keluarganya yang tampak bersiap di depan rumah mereka. Airmata Seonho masih meleleh. Dia tidak mau Guanlin pergi. Dia tidak mau Guanlin meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau kesepian lagi. Tapi ...

"Yoo Seonho?"

Panggilan Guanlin dari seberang sana membuat Seonho sadar jika posisinya sudah diawasi sejak tadi. _Sial, kenapa kau bodoh sekali tiap bermain petak umpet, Yoo Seonho!_

Mulanya dia ingin melarikan diri dan mengabaikan Guanlin yang sudah mendekatinya. Namun, dia merasa jika sepasang tungkainya seolah terpaku dan tak dapat digerakkan lagi. Seonho pasrah, dan akhirnya senyuman Guanlin berhasil dijumpai maniknya. Keduanya hanya berhadapan dan saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Guanlin mendekapnya begitu erat. Hati Seonho mencelos ketika dia merasakan telapak tangan Guanlin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dan Seonho pun melanjutkan tangisnya yang semalam, detik itu juga. Dia membasahi pundak Guanlin dengan lelehan airmatanya selagi meminta Guanlin untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut. Jangan tinggalkan aku ... kau harus selalu bersamaku, jangan pergi, _Hyung_."

Guanlin merasa sesak saat mendengar Seonho mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tak ingin airmatanya juga tumpah, Guanlin memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Kalau boleh memilih, dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Seonho. Dia sangat menyayangi Seonho. Tapi, dia tetap harus pergi. Sang Ayah sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di Seoul dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk menetap di kota tersebut lebih lama lagi.

"Seonho- _ya_ , dengarkan aku." Guanlin melepas pelukannya dan memaksa manik Seonho untuk bertatap dengan miliknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua lantas tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Seonho. " _Hyung_ akan kembali ke sini. _Hyung_ akan menemuimu lagi. Jangan khawatir, oke? Saat kita sudah lebih dewasa lagi dari sekarang, _Hyung_ akan kembali ke sini. Kita hanya akan berpisah selama beberapa waktu—itu tidak akan lama. Dan yang pasti, _Hyung_ akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapan pun. Kau itu adik dan teman terbaik yang pernah _Hyung_ punya."

Guanlin kembali mendekap tubuh Seonho yang masih bergetar akibat tangis. Aroma stroberi menguar dari rambut Seonho saat telapak tangan Guanlin mengusap-usapnya lagi dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala si pemuda Yoo. " _Ya_! Kau harus tetap makan banyak-banyak agar cepat dewasa dan bertemu _Hyung_ lagi. Saat kita berdua sama-sama tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa lagi, _Hyung_ akan kembali dan akan memberikanmu hadiah."

Seonho tampak mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham maksud perkataan Guanlin.

"Kau harus tetap makan lima kali sehari dan jika kau menuruti perkataan _Hyung_ , maka kau akan mendapat lima kecupan sebagai bonus makanmu dalam sehari. Lalu kaubisa mengalikannya dengan jumlah hari selama kita berpisah, jadi total kecupan yang akan kau dapatkan sama dengan jumlah makanmu selama kita berpisah. Nanti saat kita bertemu _Hyung_ bisa melunasi hutang kecupan itu, kaumengerti?"

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Seonho tidak pernah melupakan makannya. Dia tidak menangis setiap hari karena Guanlin masih sering meneleponnya. Mereka bertukar kabar sehari sekali—baik Seonho maupun Guanlin akan saling bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka seharian itu. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Seonho masih menyayangi Guanlin seperti dulu. Bahkan dia semakin menyayangi temannya itu dan selalu melawan rasa rindunya dengan melampiaskannya pada makanan. Benar, sejak kepergian Guanlin, Seonho semakin rajin makan. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika pipinya semakin terlihat _chubby_. Seonho hanya perlu banyak makan agar dia tumbuh semakin cepat sehingga dapat bertemu dengan Guanlin lagi.

Namun, ketika Seonho sudah menjadi siswa sekolah menengah, perlahan semuanya berubah. Seonho mendadak membenci makanan. Seonho mulai sering menolak ajakan Ibunya untuk makan. Seonho membuang semua _snacks_ yang banyak disimpan di dalam lemari di dalam kamarnya. Seonho benar-benar berhenti menggilai makanan. Seonho berubah! Dan, tentu saja sejak saat itu dia mulai enggan menerima telepon dari Guanlin, mulai takut saat mendengar suara Guanlin, dan menolak segala bentuk komunikasi yang mulanya mereka lakukan setiap hari. Seonho benar-benar mengabaikan Guanlin.

Samuel yang sudah menjadi temannya kala itu, juga ikut kebingungan. Pasalnya, perubahan Seonho begitu tiba-tiba. Bahkan Samuel tidak sempat mencegah dan melarangnya. Saat itu, Samuel merasa dirinya masih terlalu 'asing' untuk melarang Seonho melakukan ini dan itu. Perubahan drastis itu membuat Samuel pernah hampir meninju wajah Seonho dan menghajarnya sepulang sekolah. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Samuel tidak setega itu untuk melukai temannya sendiri.

" _Ya_! Ada apa denganmu, Yoo Seonho?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sam. Lihat, aku sehat, baik, segar ... _u-uh_ , memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya sedang membatasi diriku sendiri. A-aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhku seperti ini terus. Tidak sehat, tahu. Aku mau kurus jadi ... tidak boleh banyak makan."

Samuel mendengus. "Membatasi diri, kaubilang? Yang benar itu kau sedang menyiksa dirimu Yoo Seonho! Kau menolak makan sejak kemarin dan hanya minum air mineral ... kau mau mati, _hah_?"

"K-kau tidak akan mengerti, Sam. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Seonho memekik keras di depan Samuel—inilah pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar hebat—lantas mengusap kasar lelehan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Samuel terdiam, hanya menatap punggung Seonho yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di balik tembok. Samuel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ... pikirannya sama kalutnya dan dia merasa jika menghadapi Seonho dengan keadaan emosi seperti ini, semuanya akan semakin runyam.

 _Seonho-_ ya _, siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti—_ _d_ _an aku cukup bisa memahami betapa kau hancur lantas berevolusi menjadi seseorang yang bodoh hanya karena omongan orang lain. Aku mengerti, Seonho-_ ya _. Temanmu ini bahkan terlampau me_ _mahami_ _keadaanmu s_ _aat ini_ _._

.

.

" _Cih_! Orang seperti dia mau bergabung dengan klub basket sekolah? Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau berlari dua menit saja dia sudah akan roboh karena kelelahan!"

" _Ya_! Apa perlu kubelikan sebuah cermin agar dia bisa berkaca, _huh_? Lihatlah badannya yang gendut itu, astaga! Dia benar-benar tak tahu diri. Kuharap Donghyun _Sunbae_ tidak akan pernah menerimanya di klub basket."

"Aku percaya klub basket tidak menerima anggota seekor babi rakus, gendut, dan jelek sepertinya, ha ha ha."

.

 _Lai Guanlin menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus menurutinya untuk makan lima kali sehari? Memangnya dia mau bertanggung jawab kalau aku gendut dan tak memiliki kawan?_

.

.

 _ **-tbc.**_

.

.

helloooo yorobuun~ actually fic ini uda jadi sampe ch 4 dan sekarang lagi proses nerusin ch 5 ehehe (abiss terlalu enjoy nulisnya jd engga sadar uda banyak aja wks). maaf yaa di ch 2 guanlin-nya engga muncul hihi tp mulai ch 3 sampe akhir guanlin bakal muncul terus yossh!

ah, buat yang tanya ini teh seonho kenapa aneh banget engga mau makan (ini bukan seonho banget heuheu) nanti akan dijelasin di kok alasannya kenapa. itu di ending ch ini uda aku kasi clue dikiiiit tentang alasannya hehet. sekali lagii, ini seonho-nya eatingdisorder!AU yaa :))

terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang masih mau bacaaaa dan ninggalin reviews (yeu, i'm nothing without you guys) semoga kalian terhibur yaa! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**FALLING LEAVES**

 **Chapter** **4:** **"** **You're sick, Yoo Seonho.** **"**

Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, _with_ Kim Samuel | friendship, school-life, angst, slight!psychology, slight!bromance | 1,3k words | PG15

.

.

" _Cih_! Orang seperti dia mau bergabung dengan klub basket sekolah? Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau berlari dua menit saja dia sudah akan roboh karena kelelahan!"

" _Ya_! Apa perlu kubelikan sebuah cermin agar dia bisa berkaca, _huh_? Lihatlah badannya yang gendut itu, astaga! Dia benar-benar tak tahu diri. Kuharap Donghyun _Sunbae_ tidak akan pernah menerimanya di klub basket."

"Aku percaya klub basket tidak menerima anggota seekor babi rakus, gendut, dan jelek sepertinya, ha ha ha."

Yoo Seonho membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. Telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya pengar lantaran kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di otaknya. Oh tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kalimat super jahat seperti itu bisa terlontar dari mulut siswa-siswa sekolah menengah? Seonho yang mendengarnya seketika merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

Bukan.

Sebetulnya kalimat-kalimat tadi bukan dilontarkan kepada Seonho. Si pemuda Yoo hanya tak sengaja mendengarnya. Dia mulanya sedang melangkah hendak menuju lokernya, namun tautan tungkainya terhenti saat melihat seorang temannya menjadi korban _bully_ sekelompok lainnya (sejujurnya Seonho tidak mengenali mereka semua tapi karena mereka satu sekolah, berarti mereka juga teman Seonho, kan?). Seonho bersembunyi di balik tembok sembari menahan napas. Kedua lulutnya gemetar hebat bahkan rasanya dia sudah ingin pingsan tatkala mendengar bunyi debaman yang begitu keras. Ketika maniknya mengintip hati-hati, Seonho terperangah melihat si korban (yang memang terbilang gendut) sudah bergulung di lantai sembari menangis dan memohon ampun.

Seonho masih bergeming di tempatnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memang hal seperti itu kerap ditemukannya di drama-drama yang biasanya tak sengaja ditontonnya di TV. Seonho tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya dia akan menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, Seonho memilih untuk berlari menjauh. Dia menangis selagi berusaha menyeret langkahnya dari sana. Pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, namun dia merasa sudah benar-benar hancur. Seonho takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti dirinya juga menjadi gendut dan mereka akan menghajarnya seperti yang tadi? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan memiliki teman lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia semakin dijauhi saat berat badannya tak dapat dikontrol lagi?

Tidak.

Seonho tidak mau gendut. Seonho itu kurus. Seonho tidak mau banyak makan lagi.

.

.

"Seonho- _ya_?"

E-eh?

Matanya mengerjap lucu lalu menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya—yang tengah mengulurkan tangan lantas menggamit telapak tangannya—dan saat itulah laki-laki bernama Yoo Seonho itu tersadar jika dirinya sudah diseret oleh Guanlin, teman kecilnya. Mulut Seonho hendak mengeluarkan protes, namun mendadak dia menelan kembali kekesalannya setelah melihat Guanlin menoleh menatapnya lantas membagi sebuah kedipan jail. _Ugh_ , ingin rasanya Seonho menonjok wajah tampan pemuda Taiwan itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat jantung Seonho terpompa lebih cepat seperti ini. _Sial_ _!_

"Hari ini kau tidak bisa menolak ajakanku lagi, adikku yang manis." Guanlin terkekeh lalu mendudukkan Seonho pada salah satu bangku di kantin sementara dirinya lekas beranjak untuk duduk di hadapan laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Samuel bilang kau tidak membenciku jadi kau harus membuktikannya."

"Oh, _Hyung_ , membuktikan apa lagi, _huh_? Aku tidak membencimu ... lagipula untuk apa aku benci padamu? _Tsk_." Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Guanlin tertawa melihat anak ayam di depannya yang berpolah sebal. Dia ingin mencubit pipi Seonho namun mengurungkannya setelah menangkap raut gelisah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah temannya itu. Sontak, Guanlin meraih telapak tangan kanan Seonho dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Seonho terperenyak dan menahan napas saat merasakan telapak tangan Guanlin yang hangat sudah membungkus jemarinya. Ketika dia mengangkat pandangannya, maniknya bersirobok dengan dwinetra berkilauan Guanlin. Pemuda Taiwan itu tersenyum dan Seonho mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari jika senyuman Guanlin masih sama seperti dulu; sangat manis.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah begitu, Seonho- _ya_? Apa sebegitu tidak menyenangkannya makan bersamaku, _hm_? Apa kau memang hanya bisa makan dengan tenang saat bersama Samuel saja?"

"B-bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ..." Seonho menghela napas sembali menilik sosok Guanlin yang tampak tengah menunggunya berbicara. "Aku sudah kenyang. Tapi ... baiklah, kalau hanya dengan itu kaupercaya bahwa aku tidak marah kepadamu, maka aku akan makan."

Guanlin mengacungkan jempolnya penuh suka cita lantas melesat demi memesan beberapa makanan untuk mereka berdua. Seonho hanya memerhatikannya, tak percaya melihat Guanlin terlihat begitu bahagia hanya karena dirinya yang mengiakan ajakan makan bersama. Bahkan cengiran di bibirnya juga melebar ketika melihat beberapa makanan pesanan mereka sudah memenuhi meja. Manik Seonho melebar bulat-bulat, tak menyangka jika Guanlin sudah memesankan begitu banyak makanan untuknya.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

 _Ugh, telan saja, Seonho-ya. Kau hanya perlu menelannya. Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya makan sekali saja._

.

.

Pemuda itu berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melempar sepatunya asal lalu kembali melesat ke dalam dapur. Di sana, dia mengambil segelas air hangat dan menguntai langkah ke dalam kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Seonho berjongkok dan mengacak-acak laci tempatnya menyimpan berbagai macam obat-obatan. Lantas jemarinya meraih satu kaplet pil pencahar yang tengah dicarinya.

Selang beberapa sekon, pemuda jangkung itu menelan beberapa butir pil pencahar yang didapatkannya lalu menghabiskan segelas air hangat yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Selanjutnya, dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mulai membungkukkan badannya. Dia menghela napas saat merasakan perutnya sudah mulai mual. Ini saatnya!

Perlahan, Seonho mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rongga mulut. Semakin lama dia semakin memperdalam jejak jari-jarinya sampai ke tenggorokan hingga perutnya benar-benar mual dan seluruh makanan—yang tidak diinginkan—yang tadi terpaksa ditelan olehnya berhasil dia muntahkan. Tak hanya sekali, Seonho memaksa untuk memuntahkan semua makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya itu berkali-kali sampai dia merasa jika seluruh makanan itu berhasil dia keluarkan lagi.

Dia berhasil muntah sebanyak empat kali sebelum akhirnya merasa kelelahan dan lemas. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk di lantai kamar mandi, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Dia menyiram bekas muntahannya serta membersihkan kamar mandi agar kembali seperti sedia kala. Langkah kakinya tersaruk tak seimbang, lantas dia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang menjijikkan di sana dan sebuah senyuman miring terpahat di bibir manisnya.

 _Tetap kurus. Terlihat kurus. Tidak akan gendut. Tidak akan menjadi gendut. Kau itu kurus._

 _Aku tidak lapar. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat. Aku tidak makan. Aku benci makan. Aku tidak lapar._

Sepasang manik Seonho terpejam kuat-kuat lantas airmatanya mulai jatuh setitik demi setitik. Mantra-mantra yang selalu diucapkannya itu seperti sudah tidak mempan lagi. Mantra itu sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk dilafalkan saat dia berhadapan dengan Samuel—apalagi Guanlin.

Tangisan Seonho semakin menjadi, dia mulai terisak. Dadanya sangat sesak. Seolah sesuatu yang besar dan keras menyumbat paru-parunya sehingga memaksa Seonho terpaksa untuk meraup oksigen dari mulutnya.

 _Aku tidak mau menjadi gendut, Hyung. Tidak mau._

.

.

Kim Samuel menatap sahabatnya itu sebal. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada sembari terus mengamati sang sahabat yang masih belum bergeming di hadapannya. Dia ingin marah, namun dirinya juga tak bersedia menghabiskan kalorinya sia-sia hanya untuk menceramahi Seonho yang sangat bebal itu.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar sudah mau makan, Yoo Seonho."

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara dehaman Seonho yang kini terlihat tengah menarik napas.

" _Well_ , aku memang makan bersama Guanlin _Hyung_ , sepulang sekolah tadi."

"Tapi kau memuntahkannya lagi, Seonho! Itu sama saja bukan makan. Itu artinya juga masih sama kalau kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Kau belum memenangkan pertarungan melawan trauma konyol itu. Kau—"

"Sam, itu tidak konyol. Kau memang tidak akan tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku selama ini. Aku lelah, Sam. Aku ingin menyerah. Tapi di satu sisi ... aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka, Sam. Aku ... aku takut."

" _Tsk_! Kau kekanakan Yoo Seonho. Kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku masih mau menasihatimu yang keras kepala ini? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kaumelakukan apa pun sesukamu, begitu? Kalau kau mati pun aku tak perlu peduli, benar?"

Seonho terperangah mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Samuel. Dia tidak percaya kalimat-kalimat itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tidak. Seonho tidak ingin mati—Seonho masih ingin hidup lebih lama bersama Guanlin dan Samuel. Seonho bukannya ingin mati.

Hanya saja ...

 _Seonho tidak ingin menjadi gendut dan terlihat menjijikkan seperti ini._

.

.

- _ **tbc**_.

.

.

jadi, yeah, begini kelanjutannya :") seonho engga bener-bener di-bully kok! dia memang engga gendut (yah siapa yang ngatain anak saya gendut?) dia cuma trauma. dan, fyi, ini sebenarnya kisah nyata temen saya ;; ;; temen saya juga sama kaya Seonho kasusnya. dia engga di-bully, dia cuma ngerasa 'parno' dan sedikit trauma setelah lihat anak lain yang diejek gendut (dia langsung nangis tapi ngga bisa berbuat apa-apa persis deh kaya Seonho di fic ini) heheh. dan sejak itu dia jadi suka telat makan dan kadang engga makan sama sekali, saking traumanya dia juga bilang takut gendut. tapi sekarang teman saya sudah sembuh kok heheh. jadi, engga separah karakter Seonho di fic ini.

dan, kemungkinan dua chap lagi fic-nya sudah selesai (kya!). terima kasih buat yang (masih) mau baca fic abal-abal ini :") terima kasiih, nanti akan saya balas satu-satu komen kalian lewat pm saja, hehet! :)))))


	5. Chapter 5

**FALLING LEAVES**

 **Chapter** **5** **: "** **Save You** **"**

Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, _with_ Kim Samuel | friendship, school-life, fluff, slight!psychology, slight!bromance | 1,2k words | PG15

.

.

 _"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu,_ Hyung _. Tapi, sejak saat itu Seonho seperti memiliki_ eatingdisorder _."_

Lai Guanlin masih terduduk sendiri di bangkunya—pikirannya melayang dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Jelas sekali sikapnya terlihat sangat aneh. Pemuda Taiwan itu tengah memikirkan cerita Samuel tadi pagi. _Yeap_ , Samuel sudah menceritakan semuanya. Pemuda Kim itu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap Seonho yang semakin menyebalkan. Siapa tahu dengan menceritakan kepada sahabat kecilnya, Seonho bisa berubah menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

 _"_ He has insecuties and overthinking, Hyung _. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menjadi korban ejekan seluruh siswa ... dia hanya trauma. Setelah melihat salah satu teman kami di-_ bully _karena berat badannya, dan Seonho yang melihatnya saat itu hanya melarikan diri tanpa membantunya, dia mulai menunjukkan perilaku yang aneh. Dan semuanya terasa semakin ganjil saat keesokan harinya, teman kami itu ... err, meninggal dunia. Seonho bilang andai saat saat itu dia menyelamatkan teman kami itu, mungkin tidak akan ada kabar duka cita."_

Buku-buku jemari Guanlin mulai memutih, dia ingin marah. Dia ingin menghajar siapa pun yang membuat Seonho menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Trauma atas kejadian sialan itu membuat sahabat kecilnya sakit— _ugh_ , ini mengesalkan! Seonho tidak berhak menerima semuanya. Ini bukan salah Seonho.

Tapi Guanlin tahu, Seonho memang bisa saja terlalu berlebihan memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dia sudah pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lantaran tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu. Guanlin paham; mungkin hal itu—perasaan menyesal dan bersalah yang menggunung—yang membuat Seonho berubah. Membuat Seonho tiba-tiba membenci makanan (dan selalu menolak untuk makan), karena hal-hal itu membuatnya teringat pada teman malangnya dan rasa bersalah yang belum hilang di dalam dadanya.

 _"Kukira tak akan separah itu, Muel-_ ah _. Oke, aku mengerti jika dia menyesal dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi—_ _"_

 _"_ Hyung _, kautahu sekolah di sini seperti apa, bukan? Kasus seperti itu tak hanya terjadi sekali—atau dua—_ _t_ _api hampir setiap hari, kalau kau lebih perhatian lagi. Dan, begitulah Seonho yang menjadi semakin trauma melihat semua orang di-_ bully _hanya karena masalah berat badan. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi."_

Oh? Seonho- _ya_ , ini semua bukan salahmu.

Guanlin tidak bisa diam saja. Seonho sama sekali tidak berhak menerima semua ini. Toh, sekalipun dia makan lima kali sehari, Guanlin tahu betul jika Seonho tak akan menjadi gendut. Benar, Guanlin hanya perlu meyakinkan Seonho bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja—dia akan mencoba untuk membujuk Seonho.

Maka, setelah memejamkan mata sejenak dan (sedikit) berdoa, Guanlin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ruang kelas yang sudah melompong sejak enampuluh menit yang lalu itu lantas benar-benar kehilangan penghuni terakhirnya saat Guanlin sudah menyeret langkahnya keluar. Sepanjang tungkainya yang terayun menyusuri koridor, Guanlin mengembangkan senyum seiring dengan semakin kuat tekadnya untuk membantu Samuel 'mengembalikan' Seonho menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu cukup percaya diri—hei, dia sudah mengenal Seonho selama beberapa tahun—dan dia yakin jika usahanya akan berhasil.

.

.

" _Hyung_ mengajakku ke sini lagi?" Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dirinya sudah duduk di hadapan Guanlin, di dalam sebuah kedai _pizza_.

Pemuda yang lebih tua hanya berikan sebuah cengiran dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak suka? _Hyung_ sedang lapar dan kautahu betul kalau aku tidak suka makan sendiri, bukan?" Guanlin mengacak-acak surai Seonho sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju konter pemesanan.

Sementara mengamati Guanlin yang mulai menjauh, Yoo Seonho tampak mengembuskan napas berat. Seonho kesal setengah mati—ah, dia juga sangat gugup hingga rasa-rasanya sampai ingin membenturkan kepala pada kaca di sebelahnya. Tadi, ketika Seonho baru ingin menjejakkan kakinya di dalam kamar, Guanlin tiba-tiba datang dan lekas menyeretnya menuju ke sini.

 _Ugh, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengiakan ajakan Guanlin._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin makan lagi setelah kemarin menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan sementara aku tidak berhasil memuntahkan semuanya ..._

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal, Seonho- _ya_? Kau benar-benar tidak suka datang ke sini bersamaku?"

Si pemuda Yoo mengangkat pandangannya hingga kedua maniknya bertabrakan dengan milik Guanlin. Selama beberapa sekon dia tampak hilang arah setelah berusaha menyelami arti tatap teman kecilnya itu. Tatapan Guanlin sangat hangat dan Seonho selalu menyukainya. Seberkas perasaan bersalah menggumpal di dada Seonho—

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Seonho- _ya_ ,"

Keduanya meengeluarkan suara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Guanlin sempat terkekeh lalu menyuruh Seonho untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Seonho tampak ragu sebelum menarik napas dalam dan menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat. Selama beberapa sekon saling berpandangan dalam diam, Seonho kemudian berdeham pelan dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

" _I got eating disorder, Hyung_." Yoo Seonho menarik napas lantas mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia masih memandang Guanlin—yang tak menunjukkan sebuah perubahan ekspresi. "Aku sudah tidak makan lima kali sehari seperti dulu. Aku sudah tidak suka _pizza_. Aku—"

" _Hyung_ sudah tahu semuanya." Guanlin memutus pembicaraan Seonho, membuat sepasang manik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sontak melebar. "Samuel sudah menceritakan semuanya," ujar Guanlin lagi. Dia menangkap perubahan raut muka Seonho lalu lekas-lekas menggenggam jemari Seonho yang tampak gemetar.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil. " _It's okay_. _Hyung_ akan membantumu. Kau akan segera sembuh, Seonho- _ya_."

"T-tapi, _Hyung_ ..."

Seolah-olah tak menghiraukan protes dari Seonho, Guanlin segera menyodorkan sepotong _pizza_ ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dia mengirim isyarat kepada Seonho untuk segera memakannya. Namun, saat melihat tangan Seonho masih bergetar—tampak ragu—Guanlin memutuskan untuk membagi lagi potongan _pizza_ tersebut menjadi dua bagian yang lebih kecil. Dia memasukkan satu potongan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengarahkan potongan lainnya ke depan mulut Seonho.

"Aku akan memaksamu makan. Tidak mau tahu. Ayo buka mulutmu!" pinta Guanlin sembari membagikan cengirannya yang tampan.

Akhirnya Seonho membuka mulutnya dan potongan kecil _pizza_ itu berakhir masuk ke dalam sana. Guanlin menyuruhnya menelan makanan tersebut jika gigi-giginya menolak untuk mengunyahnya. Seonho hanya melotot sebal dan mulai mengunyah perlahan-lahan. Pandangan Guanlin masih terpaku pada pemuda di hadapannya. Seonho memang masih terlihat sangat kesusahan membiasakan dirinya lagi untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanan tersebut, tapi Guanlin tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus memaksa Seonho untuk makan—oh, menemaninya makan juga—dan selalu mengawasinya agar tidak memuntahkan makanannya lagi.

" _Hyung_ , jangan memaksaku memakan semua ini lagi!" Akhirnya Seonho mengudarakan protes setelah Guanlin terus-terusan menyuapkan potong demi potong _pizza_ itu ke dalam mulut Seonho. " _U-uh_ , bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi gendut, _huh_?"

Bibir Seonho mengerucut sebal. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menatap Guanlin nyalang. Namun, alih-alih 'merasa terserang' Guanlin malah tergelak. Oh, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Seonho yang merajuk.

"Hei, kau itu tidak gendut, Yoo Seonho! Sudah cukup menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan ingat baik-baik kau itu sama sekali tidak gendut, Bodoh."

" _U-uh_ , tetap saja, _Hyun_ _g_ —"

"Lagipula gendut pun tak masalah buatku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau mati, tahu. Cepat habiskan _pizza_ -nya! _Hyung_ lebih suka Seonho yang makan lima kali sehari, bukan Seonho yang membenci makanan seperti ini. Kau mau kutinggalkan ke Taiwan lagi, _huh_?" Guanlin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sementara kedua tangan juga disilangkan di depan dada. Sorotnya menatap tajam presensi Seonho yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Si pemuda Yoo mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tak jelas.

"... janganpergilagi," ucap Seonho samar, lantas mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah garpu dan menusuk sepotong _pizza_.

"Kaumengatakan apa Yoo Seonho? _Hyung_ tidak mendengarnya." Guanlin terkekeh kecil sebelum menyembunyikan tawa di balik muka datarnya lagi.

Seonho mendesah kecil lantas menatap Guanlin sembari berkata, "Aku bilang jangan pergi lagi, _Hyung_! Sudah cukup sekali kaupergi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi."

Tangan Guanlin kemudian terjulur dan menyentuh surai kecoklatan pemuda di depannya. Dia mengukir senyuman lebar lalu mengusak-usak rambut Seonho gemas. Tak lama berselang, telapak tangannya beralih mencubiti pipi Seonho. Ya Tuhan, tolong ingatkan Guanlin untuk tidak lepas kendali. Sungguh, Guanlin sangat gemas melihat Seonho yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau kutinggal pergi, kau harus berhenti menolak untuk makan. Tidak ada Seonho yang gendut. Kau harus menjadi Seonho-yang-suka-makan-lima-kali-sehari-kesayangan-Guanlin, mengerti?"

.

.

- _ **tbc**_.

.

chapter 5 sudah selesaai! tinggal satu chapter lagii, yosh! terima kasih buat yang (masih) mau baca dan tinggalin review. satu chap lagi dan fic-nya bakal berakhir :") thank you so muucch yorobuunnn~


End file.
